Abundant Enmity
by Symbol of Insanity
Summary: Hinata desperately tries to deal with Sasuke's abuse while Gaara has his fun tortuously making Hinata his.
1. The beginning

Well I hope you liked my other story, Nightmares and Dreamscapes and now I bring to you, Abundant Enmity

_Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto _Please Review

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke looked down it the shaking figure coughing up blood and holding her stomach. "Hinata" he said his voice dangerously low "where have you been?" Hinata fearing another blow to the stomach quickly spoke up "With Naruto." Sasuke crouched down so he was eye level with her "You slut". "No, it wasn't like that!" Hinata said soon wishing she hadn't said anything when Sasuke slapped her hard enough to leave a bruise.

Tears stung Hinata's eyes as her head swung to the side. She cringed when Sasuke grabbed her face to face him "don't lie to me!" Hinata just shook her head. She wasn't lying. Sasuke's coal eyes met Hinata's lavender ones and he just stared into them.

He leaned forward and forced his lips upon hers slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped. He invaded her mouth then pulled away from her saying "whatever."

He stood up in front of the still coughing Hinata and kicked her stomach. She let out a cry of surprise and pain, closing her eyes in response. When she opened them he was gone and she was alone.

All she could do was cry. She cried out of pity and hatred for herself. She spit out blood and vomited. Her tears mixed with the blood and dirt. She was too weak to stop him, and too weak to tell anyone. Hinata remembered when she and Sasuke first got together, he was nice and considerate. She also remembered the first time he got pissed and hit her. He said he said he was so sorry and that it would never happen again. He lied.

Hinata curded up into a ball as she thought of her miserable situation. More and more often Sasuke would take his anger out on her and more and more he wouldn't care. Sasuke got mad over the smallest of things and left Hinata the biggest of bruises and marks. Hinata gingerly touched her stomach; the place he would usually leave the most damage.

Hinata thought of why this whole incident occurred. It was because she had seen Naruto and he asked her to train with him. Naturally she said yes. She lost track of time and forgot she was supposed to meet Sasuke for lunch. A very pissed Uchiha found her walking back and well, beat the crap out of her. The worst part was she blamed herself.

Hinata got up on shaky knees and winced at the pain in her stomach. She slowly got up and wiped away the free falling tears from her cheeks. She stumbled out of the clearing. It was late after noon and if she didn't hurry up she would be here alone at night. She wiped the blood off her mouth and the spit and the dirt.

Hinata started making her way out of the clearing when she saw Gaara. He looked her up and down and saw that she had dirt clung to her hair and clothes and blood staining her shirt. Hinata froze with fear, there before her was Gaara, the demon, the killer. A breeze blew and penetrated her clothes; giving her Goosebumps.

She was surprised when he didn't say anything; just look her up and down. His arms were folded in front of his chest and had a stoic expression on his face. "You are pathetic." "What?" Hinata answered back shaking with fear. "Don't act like you don't know. I have seen what he does to you."

Hinata felt like crying again, he was right, she was pathetic. Hinata fell to her knees crying and sobbing. Gaara watched the girl with excitement and amusement. Maybe he could mess around with this one, he thought. Hinata was exhausted from crying and had a headache. She screamed at herself when she realized she was falling asleep in front of a monster. She tried to get up but then everything went black.

"Yes this is going to be fun!" Gaara whispered out loud, a putrid smile forming on his lips.


	2. Loath

Hello everyone sorry for the super long wait.

**Disclaimer**: I own don't own Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata woke up the same place she fainted, in the middle of the forest clearing. The only difference was that the middle of the night and it was freezing. Hinata lifted her heard slightly and looked around see couldn't see two inches in front of her face.

Hinata groaned as she got on her knees, her stomach was killing her and face felt numb.

She slowly got to her feet and a breeze of cold wind penetrated her clothes and chilled her to the bone.

Hinata slowly began walking; she held her hand out in front of her because she still couldn't see anything. She walked into something hard and rough and realized it was a tree.

She leaned her back up against the tree and slowly built up enough chakra to activate her blood line limit. As she activated the blood line limit she left weaker and she could only see about three feet forward. But than nothing Hinata agreed and began the slow and pain full journey home.

By the time she made it back to the estate the shy was a little lighter and the next day was just about to begin. Hinata slowly and quietly made it to her room and collapsed on her bed. Even though she was still dressed she slipped into her covers and fell into a dark void of fear sadness and hatred.

When Hinata woke up it was noon and she still felt tired. She lifted the blankets off her body and was sad to see all the dirty and blood stained her clothes and her bed. Hinata took out her shoes and walked her bathroom.

Hinata walked to the mirror and it took every ounce of her being not to bust into tears. Her face had a red whelp marked across her cheek and she was a mess. She took off all of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

The water was warm and Hinata just stood there basking in the warmth. She grabbed her soap and scrubbed herself clean. After a little while the warm water turned cold and Hinata stepped out. She dried herself off and put clothes on and decided to leave the house for lunch.

As Hinata walked to the ramen bar she found it empty. She was happy she wouldn't have to explain the mark on her face to anyone. After she ordered her meal Hinata sat there alone thinking about life she wished she had.

Hinata jumped slightly when an arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't look up because she didn't have to; it was Sasuke probably there to say sorry. "Hinata" a deep and seemingly remorseful voice spoke. Hinata didn't look up. She flinched when he raised his hand but relaxed when he put it and her cheek. "I'm sorry" Hinata nodded and Sasuke picked her up into a huge. Hinata sighed as she looked over Sasuke's shoulder she vaguely thought she saw Gaara staring at them.


	3. Plans

Well, I honestly thought I was going to abandon this story but well….I want to finish what I start. See Mr. Holland!! I try!! Darn it!!!

Also does anyone have any ideas for future stories or pairings? PM me or whatever because I'd really like to know.

* * *

For Gaara, the word _disgust_ didn't quite convey the way he felt watching Hinata and Sasuke embrace. It appalled, repulsed, revolted, and over all sickened him. He couldn't even fathom how to put his hatred into words, as he looked in on the couple with sick intentions.

One thing Gaara did know for sure was that he loathed the Uchiha and he would have a fun time fucking with him and ultimately ending his twisted life.

* * *

As Sasuke kissed Hinata; said his goodbye and moved to take his leave she felt the depressing feeling of dread settle in her stomach. The same feeling she got often, when Sasuke was around her at all. She got the feeling of being trapped with no where to go. A feeling that came hand and hand with the feeling of hate and betrayal.

As she shifted slightly in her seat to watch Sasuke's retreating form, she became increasingly aware of the pair of icy sea foam green eyes that had yet to take their gaze from her.

As she recalled their last encounter and the words said; she felt a wave of shame cover her and she felt her body become stiff.

She knew the truth about her life and so did Gaara, but she was still saddened when faced with the truth: she was just too damned pathetic to walk away from their relationship even if she tried. But this was her problem and she was the one going to deal with it.

Turning her attention back onto present Hinata found the red-head take taking a seat next to her. She drew in a sharp breath out of surprise as she turned her head slightly, more out of reflex than anything, to get a better look at him.

When she shifted slightly to look at him and saw that he was completely facing her in his seat simply watching her. She inwardly shuddered and shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. She couldn't really understand it herself but there was something deeply penetrating and troubling about his gaze and she couldn't help but squirm, though she tried not to.

After a couple of moments of sitting there together; one extremely amused and the other feeling exceptionally awkward Hinata decided that it was getting late and that she should probably be getting home.

As she rose from her seat and proceeded to walk away she could still feel his eyes on the back of her head. It took all she had not to break into a run and get out of his site as fast as she could; he had thoroughly creped her out.

* * *

As the Sasuke sat brooding in Hinata's home he could feel himself slowly losing his patience. The way he saw it was that it shouldn't take her this long to get home. He didn't like waiting; no matter who or what it was for; it was never worth the wait in his mind.

As Hinata walked into her home she tried not to finch when Sasuke stood from his seat and approached her slowly. She tried not to gasp when Sasuke pushed her roughly against the wall and invaded her mouth with his tongue, but no matter how many times he did it before she never quite got used to it.

As his groping hands became more aggressive she couldn't help but wish that their relationship wasn't this way. She didn't like the way that she was afraid of the very person that was supposed to protect her. She didn't like the way he touched her; so harsh and rough leaving marks and scratches. But in her mind it was better than being alone and not having anyone at all.

* * *

Gaara watched from the distance as Hinata was shoved up her wall and violated. A smile once again graced his lips as he reminded himself that very soon he would be the one having his way with her. He closed his eyes as he chuckled quietly; visualizing fucking the life out of Hinata; covered in the Uchiha's blood.

* * *

Wow, very kinky. XD

Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Has anyone ever noticed how awesome Hidan is? I mean, he makes me want to convert to Jashin and have his crazy little heathen - sacrificing babies.


End file.
